


Anything You've Been Dreaming Of

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, JJ is Still a Sap, JJ loves Yuri a lot, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri gets a surprise at the mall from JJ. They continue it back at their house.





	Anything You've Been Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djdaddybek (llyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/gifts).



> Hi Llyn! You are my Secret Santa recipient! I know how much you like the kinky stuff, so I tried to get my shit together to give you something you'd enjoy. Hopefully I did my job!
> 
> The inspiration came from [here](https://qiandayo.tumblr.com/post/163252058056/date-in-the-restaurant-went-wrong-lol) and [here](https://qiandayo.tumblr.com/post/163136894931/so-this-is-kinda-popular-recently-if-youre) for the beginning. Thank you to [Qiandayo](https://qiandayo.tumblr.com/) for allowing my to use their artwork as inspiration, and then Phayte and Blownwish, who headcanoned a lot of this fic with me early one morning in Discord. Many thank yous to Blownwish, who I bothered multiple times over this fic and really pushed me to make sure I stayed true to my own writing style. Also thanks again to BW, who gave me inspiration for the title - taken from Meatloaf's "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)"

JJ glanced across the table at Yuri and grinned. It had taken him a week to plan all of this out. He had convinced Yuri that he should keep the vibrator inside of him while they were shopping at the mall. It would stretch him out so they could fuck as soon as they got home. And yet, JJ had so much more planned than just a simple fuck.

They had made several purchases already and were taking a break for lunch. Yuri gorged himself on french fries and a burger, topping off the enormous meal with a brownie. 

It was after he finished eating that JJ decided to begin.

He drew in a deep breath. "Hey, Yuri-chan?"

Yuri glanced up. He was wearing one of JJ's red sweatshirts on top of a black t-shirt. His hair was growing longer again, just past his shoulders. He was adorable. "Yeah?"

JJ reached into his pocket and held up a pink remote. "Look what I've got here."

Confusion spread across Yuri's face. "What is it?"

JJ didn't answer with his words. Instead, he pressed the button on the remote. JJ could hear the faint sound of vibrating as it turned on inside Yuri's ass. Yuri's eyes widened in horror, then he buried his face in his hands. JJ smirked as Yuri turned beet red.

"D-don't fucking mess with me right now, JJ. We're in public."

JJ raised the intensity of the vibration and raised an eyebrow. "You're just as sensitive as always, aren't you?"

Yuri's hand shot out, trying desperately to grab the remote from JJ. "JJ! Turn it off!"

He kept grinning at Yuri. He loved watching him squirm. "Beg for it."

"Oh, fuck you!" He flipped JJ his middle finger.

JJ turned the intensity of the vibration as high as it would go. Yuri threw his head back and let out a moan, loud enough for the people next to them to shoot them a glare.

"You're a crazy bastard, you know that?" Yuri's voice was shaking. "Please stop. We're in public."

He looked at Yuri. He was already wrecked, and they'd just begun. JJ was going to have so much fun giving Yuri exactly what he wanted. He lowered the intensity and then pressed the off button. "You're so cute, Yuri-chan. We'll continue this later at home, okay?"

Yuri gave him a nervous glance, but nodded. JJ knew how much Yuri loved it when he surprised him.

They rose up and headed to The Container Store - it was their first year of living together and they both still had a mess of old things that needed to be put into storage. At first, Yuri was apprehensive, waiting for JJ to turn the vibrator back on, but JJ acted perfectly normal in the store.

As they gathered their things and headed down the escalator back to the car, JJ turned on the vibrator again. Yuri stiffened, then turned around.

" _Stop!_ "

JJ shook his head. "I don't think that's what you really want. You're so sensitive, my dear."

" _Fuck._ " Yuri doubled over, gripping the handle of the escalator so hard his knuckles turned white. "Turn that fucking thing off!"

"No way, Yuri-chan."

JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri. To the average bystander, it looked like two men cuddling, but JJ and Yuri both knew it was to help keep Yuri standing up. Yuri was shaking, trying not to cause more of a scene. He led Yuri out of the mall to the car, opening the passenger door for him. After all, JJ wasn't a monster.

He turned off the vibrator as they drove. That was a mistake. The moment they reached a stoplight, Yuri unclicked his seatbelt and reached forward, grabbing JJ's cock through his jeans.

"Not while I'm driving, Yuri."

"Give me the fucking remote or I'll blow you right here."

JJ swatted Yuri's hand away, then turned the vibrator back on. Now that they were in a more private environment, Yuri didn't hold back. He moaned like a fucking cat in heat, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please, JJ."

"Please, what?"

"Make me come?"

The light turned green. "Put your seatbelt back on, Yuri-chan. I'll make you come when I'm ready."

He sat back up, clicked his seatbelt into place, and leaned against the seat. JJ glanced over at Yuri as he drove them home. Yuri had his eyes closed, his hips rocking back and forth, manipulating the vibrator deep inside him. He palmed his cock through his pants. Well, that wouldn't do. JJ knew that Yuri could take far more than that; he was simply testing JJ's resolve. Yuri was irresistible, but for now, JJ had to try to fight it.

He switched off the vibrator, and Yuri let out a cry of exasperation. "Fuck you, Leroy."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, Yuri. But first, you're going to do exactly as I say - and then you're going to beg for it."

Yuri gave a soft moan of agreement. JJ knew that most people would think that Yuri was the dominant one in their relationship, but Yuri loved giving up his control to JJ. JJ was all too happy to oblige, to make Yuri his - over and over again.

They had basic rules set up for their relationship - things neither of them could do to the other, and a safeword in case it got out of hand. Everything else was fair game. JJ loved Yuri's adventurous spirit, his willingness to debase himself for JJ's pleasure. Yuri loved to feel needed, wanted; JJ loved to make him feel it in any way he could. JJ would give Yuri the world. He made JJ feel as though his skin was on fire, like he could do anything with Yuri by his side. JJ wanted to repay the favor in any way he could.

They pulled into the driveway. "Yuri-chan, could you get the bags? I'm going to do some dishes."

Yuri let out a growl of frustration, but JJ ignored him. They walked inside, and JJ turned on the vibrator, hiding the remote in a kitchen cabinet before heading to the sink. He could hear Yuri dropping to the floor, completely overstimulated by the vibrator inside of him.

He listened to the alternating noise of the water running and Yuri's cries of pleasure from the other room. JJ wanted nothing more than to stop washing the dishes, pin Yuri to the floor, and fuck him until he couldn't stand, but that's not what either of them needed. It had been far too long since they played these games.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Yuri had crawled into the kitchen, his entire body filled with tension. "Please, JJ?"

He chuckled and turned the dishwasher on, then washed his hands as though his boyfriend wasn't lying on the floor, aroused to the point of pain. 

"That would be too easy, Yuri-chan." JJ reached for the remote and turned it off. "I don't think I'm quite up to fucking you yet, but I also don't want you to come."

Yuri's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You can't stop me from coming."

"I think I can."

JJ strode into their bedroom, pulled out a metal cockring, and returned to the kitchen. He held it up and shot Yuri a smug expression. Yuri's eyes widened, clearly torn between horror and arousal.

"You can't make me wear that."

"Oh, really?" JJ sat down beside him on the floor. "How about I make you wear that while I eat you out?"

Yuri let out a whimper, but sat still as JJ unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his straining dick. JJ gave into temptation - just a little - and pressed hot kisses to Yuri's face and neck as he slid the cock ring on, grinning in satisfaction as he tucked Yuri's balls in front of it, his crotch already beginning to turn red. Yuri, sensing weakness, pulled down his pants and gave JJ a sultry stare.

JJ shook his head with a smirk. "Lie down on the bed like a good boy."

Yuri limped to the bedroom as JJ followed him and crawled onto the bed. JJ couldn't believe how well this was working, nor could he believe hadn't given in and just fucked him.

He lay down, body sprawled out, his shirt covering just the tip of his dick. JJ stared for a moment, forever grateful that Yuri had chosen him and no one else.

"You're beautiful, Yuri-chan."

Yuri rocked his ass back and forth, manipulating the plug inside of him. JJ hopped onto the bed, straddling Yuri. "Now, now. None of that."

He started by pressing firm kisses to Yuri's face, then down to his neck. Yuri squirmed at the attention. He gripped the collar of Yuri's shirt, tugging it down as far as it would go so he could bite his collarbone. Yuri let out a squeal, thrusting his hips in the air. JJ slid his hand under the shirt and tickled his stomach, then found his nipples. He pinched and twisted as Yuri writhed underneath him.

JJ loved to worship Yuri's body. Who wouldn't? The first time JJ saw him, he was sure Yuri was an angel sent from God. Then, of course, he opened his mouth, and JJ was determined to make Yuri his.

"Please." Yuri's voice was wrecked, and they had barely started.

JJ sat up and stared into his eyes. He had to stop himself from shivering at the intensity. "You can stop this whenever you want."

Yuri's silence meant everything to him.

"Roll over."

He was so small, JJ didn't even have to move. Yuri turned over onto his stomach.

"Stick your ass in the air."

Yuri shifted and JJ drew back so he was facing Yuri's hole. JJ held back a moan at the sight of the abused hole. The handle to the plug was sticking out, his rim red with tension and pleasure.

JJ pushed on the handle and watched as Yuri's ass tighten around it. He licked at Yuri's entrance, loving the mixed taste of lube and sweat. Yuri pushed back, rutting his ass in JJ's face like a slut. He tugged on the plug, gently at first and then pulled it out slowly, watching as Yuri's hole stretched and tightened around the silicone toy.

"Oh, Yuri-chan, if you could see this right now, you'd probably cream yourself."

"Please." Yuri's voice was a whine, and JJ's cock twitched.

The plug came out with a squelching sound and JJ set it aside. He was going to rim Yuri so hard he would have to fight not to come.

JJ kneaded Yuri's flesh, watching as goosebumps appeared on his pale skin. He licked a stripe along Yuri's crack, pressing his tongue flat against his entrance. Yuri bucked and pressed against his tongue.

"Stop."

Once Yuri was still, JJ pressed his thumb against Yuri's already lubed and stretched hole, watching it disappear inside. He licked around his thumb, sliding his tongue inside Yuri's heat. 

He loved the taste of Yuri, loved what rimming him did to him. JJ lapped and sucked at Yuri's hole until both of them were moaning. He smacked Yuri's ass, removed his thumb, and pulled his hips even closer.

It had been ages since JJ was _this_ turned on, _this_ desperate to be inside Yuri. He paused, taking a moment to compose himself so he didn't rip off his own pants and fuck him right there. First, he had to make Yuri beg.

Yuri was trembling, barely able to hold himself up. His arms had already collapsed, his face buried into a pillow. His dick was almost purple and leaking precome all over the bed. JJ took a moment to massage his perineum, then squeezed Yuri's balls. He whimpered into the pillow, and JJ grinned.

After what felt like forever, JJ pulled his tongue out of Yuri. His jaw ached, his fingers were sore, but he'd never felt better.

Yuri let out a sob. "Please, JJ. _Please._ "

"Turn back around." JJ patted Yuri's ass, refusing to give him any mercy.

He followed JJ's directions. The look of Yuri Plisetsky completely undone made JJ moan. His hair was disheveled, his pupils dilated, his skin flushed red.

"I wanna suck that pretty cock of yours, but then you'd come. Where's the fun in that?" JJ could hardly believe he was able to speak.

Tears formed in Yuri's eyes. "Please fuck me."

JJ climbed over Yuri and straddled him, pinning his wrists above his head. "Is that what you want?"

Yuri nodded, the tears flowing down his face. "I need you so bad. JJ, please. I need your cock in me now."

He pressed a hot kiss into Yuri's mouth and JJ could feel his resolve beginning to eat away. He needed his cock in Yuri as much as Yuri did. Yuri wrapped his legs around JJ and tried to thrust up. JJ deepened their kiss. It was messy, sweaty, everything that shouldn't be fantastic but was anyway. 

This was what it was like to be with Yuri Plisetsky. JJ loved Yuri more than anything; he was willing to be this other person for him, willing to push his own limits to make Yuri happy. JJ would jump off a fucking cliff for Yuri; making him beg for sex was nothing compared to what he felt.

He released Yuri's hands, which made fast work of JJ's belt and zipper, yanking down his pants. Yuri rested his hands on the cockring and raised his gaze toward JJ.

"May I?"

JJ nodded slowly. "Don't touch yourself while you do it."

Yuri let out a low groan as he slid the cockring off, then set it beside the plug. "Fuck me?"

He almost said yes but then he pulled Yuri up with him. "I want you to ride me."

"I fucking can't. My body feels like jelly."

JJ sat on the edge of the bed and tugged Yuri to him. "Sit on my cock, Yuri-chan."

Yuri grimaced, but he climbed on top of JJ and wrapped his legs around his waist. JJ lined up his cock and Yuri's entrance and he sat down, taking every inch.

After tormenting Yuri all evening, JJ had forgotten how turned on he was. It felt brilliant. "Oh fuck."

"You like it?" Yuri feigned an innocent look.

JJ rocked his hips back and forth. "I love it, _Chaton._ Now ride my dick."

Yuri began to move, but it was far too slow, far too tender for what JJ wanted. He knew that Yuri was baiting him, that Yuri wanted JJ to go rough. Was it worth it?

It was too much. He needed to pound into that sweet hole. He began to thrust up with far more force than Yuri had used.

He threw his head back, exposing his neck. JJ leaned forward and sucked a mark to his skin, fucking into Yuri.

JJ took in several breaths. He wanted to last. He wanted to make Yuri come first, but he didn't want to make it easy for him. As he fucked Yuri, he avoided angling himself on his prostate. Yuri cried out, trying to move so he would receive some sort of release.

"I love you, Chaton, you know that? Fucking love you. I will be anything for you - I'll _do_ anything for you. Now, say it."

Yuri panted, trying to fist his dick but JJ swatted it away. He gulped and stared into JJ's eyes. "You're my king, JJ."

JJ shook his head. "That's not what you want to call me."

He thrusted harder, almost standing. Yuri had nearly gone limp in JJ's arms, simply trying to hold on.

"Fuck you."

JJ was so close to coming, he could barely speak. "Say it, Yuri-chan."

He adjusted his thrusts so his dick brushed against Yuri's prostate. He howled. They were dripping sweat, sliding back and forth with ease. The bedroom reeked of sweat and sex.

"God! Fuck me, _Daddy._ "

JJ grinned and took hold of Yuri's dick, quickly jerking him off. Yuri came with a cry, wrapping his arms around JJ and shaking as his cock spurted between them.

Yuri went completely limp in JJ's arms, but he wasn't done. JJ stood, turned around, and pressed Yuri's back against the bed, fucking him relentlessly. Yuri let out cries from overstimulation as JJ brought himself to orgasm. It was too much. He slammed in twice more, then felt himself come undone.

He collapsed onto Yuri, thrusting with each release of come. Finally, he let out a sigh and nuzzled his face into Yuri's neck. 

"Did you like your surprise?"

Yuri ran his fingers through JJ's hair. "Mmmm. Next time, you should make me use that plug during practice."

JJ snickered. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I can't feel my legs."

He sat up, pressed a quick kiss to Yuri's cheek, and got off the bed, wiping his body down with a tissue. "I'll just have to carry you to the shower, I guess."

Yuri smiled and raised his arms. "I guess you'll have to."

Living with Yuri was never uneventful.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
